


Runaway Teen Still Missing

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Breaking News [1]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking News on a missing girl from LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Teen Still Missing

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Breaking News challenge

"So no new information about that crater, but the authorities still have a quarantine zone around the former Sunnydale area. If you're traveling in that area, please be careful." John cleared his throat and turned to face the front camera. "In other news, a teenaged girl from Southern California is missing today, authorities say."

"That's right, John." Bethany said with a flip of her hair and the slight frown that she used for serious stories. "They haven't released her name yet, but the police have given us a description of the girl, who was last seen leaving her school in Los Angeles this afternoon. She is reportedly average height, with bleached blonde hair and hazel eyes."

John picked up the next line. "According to her mother, who saw her off this morning, she was last seen wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, and a white jean jacket."

The teleprompter flashed and a new message appeared in large letters. "There is some breaking news in this case, however." Bethany said. "There was a possible sighting reported near Sacramento earlier, so authorities are asking people in the northern half of the state especially to be on the lookout, as she may be heading north towards Oregon or Canada."

"So if you have any information about this missing girl, please contact your local authorities." John wrapped it up.

With another hair flip, Bethany brightened. "And now for the weather, Gina?"


End file.
